Unspoken
by Fumbls
Summary: What happens when a muggle comes across a Death Eater attack? Follow the tale of Logan as he enters the world of magical Britain and learns to become the wizard he was always meant to be. Post DH Non-AU. Compliant to original universe. Focus on multiple OC's and LL. No pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Unspoken Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and the world surrounding it is owned by J.K. Rowling. I own no part of it, however much I wish I did.

My body jolted when I heard her scream. I had heard that scream before; one mixed with panic and fear. A desperate primal cry like and animal that sees its end coming.

Seemingly of their own accord, my legs had already started to carry me towards where it came from less than a moment after I heard it happen, down an alley I had walked past. It did not take me long to come around the corner and upon the source of the scream. What I found there was far from anything I had expected. Maybe some thugs robbing a defenseless girl or maybe someone injured. Hell, someone trapped down a well was higher on my list than what I came across; a girl in some sort of medieval robes kneeling in front of a man in a sort of grim reaper costume who was pointing, at least from what I could tell, a stick at her. Most shocking of all was that she seemed more afraid than if a gun were pointed at her. Tears streaked down her face and her eyes were screwed shut as she sobbed and begged desperately for mercy.

"Now," the robed man suddenly said, cutting off her sobbing, "I think it is time I teach a filthy little mudblood like you a lesson!" His voice was deep and raspy, and as he began to flourish his stick in a weird pattern, I dove towards him.

"Cru-" was all he said before my fist smashed into the side of his hood. It was a solid hit, right in front of his ear on the jaw line from what I could feel. There was a little pop as his jaw dislocated from its socket, followed by a heavy thud as he fell to the ground.

I was on top of him nearly before he even hit the ground. With one hand I grabbed his right arm and twisted it up towards me to keep him still, and with the other I pushed down on his left shoulder. He continued to struggle despite how far his arm was pulling backwards, and with another sickening pop, his arm pulled from its socket. Surprised, my grip loosened on his shoulder, and he rolled me off from atop of him.

He would have had me if not for the fact that it appeared he went to attack me with his right arm. This was enough time for me to have regained my senses and bring my foot up and slam another blow into his jaw. A different sounding pop was probably his jaw being pushed back into place, but the crunch as it broke inwards made that no cause for him to celebrate.

I looked into his eyes at this point, but instead of pupils his eyes were a swirl of grey smoke. Still he did not scream, but his jaw moved af if he was trying to say something. When only a gurgle came out, i spring from my knees and smack my open hand into his forehead and push his head back into the ground. It hits hard, but he still moves under me, and so I pull up on the bit of his hair and robe in my fingers, and smash it into the ground again even harder. This time he lay still.

Standing up, I paused for a second and looked at his lifeless body. When he groaned and his arm began to move again, I quickly brought my foot up and down on his skull. To my surprise, my foot crushed through and smashed solidly into the ground. Gray mush coated in red blood squished out around my foot, and more blood soon began to seep out from around it at a rapid pace. It was only seconds before a large red pool had formed around the hood of the dark cloaked man.

It was not until the blood reached where I had stepped back that I regained my senses and remembered where I was. Turning to the girl from before, I was again startled. The look on her face was horrified at what she had just seen, and she was sitting back against a wall where it appeared she had scrambled back to after seeing what I had done.

I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could I heard footsteps from down the alley. I quickly turned to see three men dressed in dirty and ragged clothing come from around the corner. The one in the front started to speak as they did so.

"Hopefully the masters puppet has finished with that girl by now, we don't -" was all he said before he saw the scene. He let out a roar as he jumped towards me, covering the more than 15 foot distance with a single inhuman bound.

I brought my arm up and braced my body against him, but the momentum of his weight brought me down like I was barely there. He had an abnormally large mouth, which creaked as it opened to reveal large canine teeth as he went to bite my throat. I brought my arm up in time for it to take the bite before my neck did, as my other hand scrambled desperately for something to hurt this monster with.

I was screaming as his large sharp teeth ripped through my skin, and he started to shake his head back and forth, tearing into my arm and spraying blood down on my face and into my open screaming mouth. More and more blood started pouring out of my arm as my fingers finally brushed what felt like a wooden stick, which i grasped in my hand, and without thinking, stabbed it with all my strength into his neck.

Needless to say, his mouth let go of my arm as he cried out a painfully loud scream of pain. I pulled my weapon of convenience out and stabbed him with it again, in the side this time. He gave out another scream and went to rip out my throat again. Once more I stabbed him in the side, but as I did so several things happened.

First, the stick broke. Which for a brief instant made me lose a little hope that I would survive this.

Next, my arm felt as though it was on fire and being electrocuted. Which hurt a bit, even more so than my other mangled and bloody forearm.

Then, a small red explosion happened where the stick broke, which simultaneously blew a sizable hole in my attackers side, and launched his now lifeless body against the opposite wall of the alley. The explosion also whipped my arm painfully against the ground, but surprisingly I kept my hand, even if I couldn't really feel it.

As I stood up, I suddenly felt a great surge of energy from my arm that spread all through my body.

The other two men reacted negatively to the death and defeat of their leader. One shouted "your dead!" before launching himself at me. This time though I was ready and rolled away. He wasn't expecting this, and he collided face first with the wall only a foot behind me. He crumpled to the ground and began to groan. I noticed that where his head hit there was a sizable indent in the cement wall. The other man, now wary, stopped a few feet away from me as he hesitated to attack.

Quickly deciding that a good offense would make a good defense, I jumped at him before he finished studying me. He was caught off guard as In my hand I still held the broken stick, which I stabbed straight into his chest right past his arm which had come up to block me, and went into his heart. He stood there for a few moments looking at me; mouth slightly open and a look of complete surprise on his face. Then, I watched as the slight shine of life in his eyes faded and his now lifeless body crumple to the ground next to the body of the man in the black robes.

A grunt escape from the man on the ground behind me. I turned to see that he had awoken and was trying to lift himself from the ground. Before he regained his senses and could attack me again, I jumped over to him and slammed my knee into his back, pinning him to the ground. Then quickly I grasped his long dirty black hair and pushed his head into the ground with what little strength I had left.

I distinctly remember several loud cracks like a whip, and then a man shouting "Stupefy!" as I turned towards the new sound. I saw a brief flash of red in the corner of my eye before nothing but darkness.

**A/N** Wow, I'm actually going for a HP fanfic. I never thought I would be confident enough in one of my ideas to do one, but here I am writing one!  
Anyway, I intend for this to be a purely original story set in the amazing world of J.K. Rowling's imagination. I have a rough outline of where I want this story to go, but for now I'm going to focus on writing and editing the first several chapters, then releasing one every day, or all at once and then waiting for responses after several days. So if your reading this and the next chapter isn't up, please leave a review of what you think and be ready for the next chapter tomorrow, or enjoy the next couple of chapters and then do so if you would like.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Unspoken Chapter 2**

**A/N** This chapter is mainly to explain some things about the state of the wizarding world, and set up for the story. Might be a little slow but bear with me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own Logan. You can't have him!

When I awoke, I noticed several things.

First, I was not in the alley anymore. I was in a small room. The walls seemed to be made of dull grey stone illuminated by a small light source somewhere above my head. I couldn't tell exactly where because the second thing I noticed was that I couldn't move.

In front of me was a wooden table which had a mug, some papers, and oddly, quills and an inkwell. There was also a pair of feminine hands, neatly manicured and well taken care of, but lacking nail polish or rings.

These hands connected to a strict looking woman with greying hair tied in a neat bun. I would have placed her age somewhere in her 50's, and her face was stern at the moment, but she had laugh lines around her face and mouth which suggested she was more accustomed to smiles. Like the people from the alley, she was wearing one of those weird robes, and she wore a gold badge on her chest which said "DMLE" on top of a weird star like pattern, and below the badge a bar said "Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement".

Behind her stood a tall black man in slightly more expensive looking robes of similar make as the one the woman in front of me wore, but with interesting patterns all over and several other colors besides black. He had an imposing air about himself, but looked at me with only a slightly puzzled look.

Lastly, in the corner stood a man again wearing similar robes to the others, but in a deep blue with a hood that was up. I should have been able to see his face, but when I looked closely all I could see was a swirling inky blackness. This sent shivers down my spine, and I was thankfully interrupted at that moment when the woman in front of me spoke up.

"Before we un-petrify you young man, we want it very clear that trying anything on us is pointless and will only lead to you being hurt." she said with a stern voice. "Do you understand?"

I went to say something, but when my mouth didn't move and only perhaps a loud breath escaped through my nose, the man with the hood chuckled and said "You know he can't speak Amelia. I doubt he means us any harm anyway." The speaker's voice was heavily distorted, yet I had no trouble understanding what they said. I realized that I had no idea if they were a male or female. The robes, along with the voice, hid any obvious signs of which they were.

"Right." said the woman to my front. She reached into her robe and pulled out a stick like the one the man from the alley had used. "Finite Incantantum." she said clearly as she whirled her stick in a funny pattern at me. Immediately I was able to move. Well, I could move a little. I looked down and saw that my arms and legs secured to the metal chair I was sitting on with thick iron shackles.

"Normally id ask you to buy me dinner first before we break out the handcuffs." I say to them after taking in my current situation. It will take more than tying me to a chair to intimidate me. If they wanted me dead, I wouldn't have woken up. Clearly they want something from me, so it is me who truly holds the power here. At least that's what I tell myself.

The hooded person let out another chuckle and leaned against the wall with their arms crossed, like they were getting ready to watch an amusing tall black man simply stared at me and barely moved, but the corner of his mouth twitches, betraying his collected demeanor. As for the woman in front of me, her face draws inwards somewhat, indignant that I would show her such cheek. She draws in a sharp breath to scold me I assume, but the tall black man puts a hand on her shoulder interrupting her. She huffs at being interrupted, but takes in another breath and begins again.

"I am Janice Hopwood, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." she said matter-of-factly, as if i am already supposed to know this. "We are holding you for questioning about the events in the alleyway earlier today. As for the restraints, we took all the proper safety measures after we saw how you handled yourself in the alley without a wand."

My mind was racing trying to figure out what was going on. Magical Law enforcement? What the hell was that; there's no such thing as magic. And what's this about a wand? Is that what those stick things are? These people are afraid of me though judging by what she said. She didn't put away her wand thing, and the other one looks ready to reach for one in their robes any second.

After my deliberation, which left the room silent for a few seconds, I decided on what to say.

"Look, im not normally one to insult the people who have me tied up, but what is the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and how did you have me paralyzed, and then suddenly make me able to move again with that stick. I want answers and-". My rant stopped short as the hooded person flicked their "wand" as the woman called it, which I also never saw them take out, and my mouth snapped shut. I tried to open my mouths, but my lips refused to part.

"It appears that he is a muggle, Director Hopwood." The hooded person said. "It might be better if we start there and work our way forwards, yes?"

The puzzled look that she had been giving me was replaced with one of understanding, but almost as fast the puzzled look returned.

"How could a muggle take down a death eater and three werewolves!" she exclaimed. "I doubt any of my aurors could even do that do something like that, let alone without a wand! Besides, one of the dead was clearly killed by magic, though we couldn't tell what spell it was that caused so much damage."

The tall black man finally spoke up after this.

"Perhaps," he started, "we should let the young man explain himself. He seems genuinely confused by all this, and I doubt treating him like a liar would help whether he is or not."

At this the woman thought for a second, but nodded and said "Of course Kingsley, your correct as usual."

She turned towards the wall to my right, and said "Marcus, get someone who can detect magical cores in here as soon as you can."

The hooded person spoke up saying "That wont be necessary, I have already cast several detection spells."

When they hesitate to offer more, she said "And what did you find Fox?"

"Well, the diagnostic spells I cast found that the boy has magic in him." the hooded figure started. "But because of his reactions to your earlier statements, and I beg your pardon for doing this young man, I attempted to read his mind."

At the last statement, my mind forgot about the first one about me having magic, and my anger started to bubble up like molten lava. Invading my mind was not okay. Then I remembered again that they said something about me being magical. Focusing all my anger on trying to break out of whatever spell the hooded figure had put on me to keep my from talking. I suddenly felt a rush like looking down at a long fall as my anger seemingly won and my mouth opened to let out my pent up exclamations.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!" I yelled pulling against my restraints. My voice was unnaturally loud and seemed to shake the walls and tables a bit. "YOU READ MY FUCKING MIND? TELL ME WHAT YOU SAW!" I finished looking at the hooded figure still leaning against the wall.

Before I even finished, all three had their wands pointed at me. I took a deep breath to calm myself before slumping back down into my chair.

"Look, let's just say this whole magic thing is real." I began. "What do you want to know about the accident, myself, or whatever. Then, you will answer any of my questions. Deal?"

They all visibly relaxed at this, though the woman named Janice was still noticeably on edge.

She shot a look at the other two, who both nodded and turned back to me. She stared at me for a second, and then quickly glanced down at the papers before her. Taking one of the quills and dipping it into the inkwell, she looked at me and began her questioning.

"Okay, first, what is your name and where are you from?" she asked politely. It appeared that I had earned some respect from these people.  
"My name is Logan Bolyest." I began. "I'm from America, and am on vacation."

"Okay Mr. Bolyest. How old are you, and do you have any family with you here in London?"

"I am 17, and no, I have no family here with me." I began. "I... my family passed away earlier this year." I said. It was not something I would normally tell strangers, but I hoped my honesty would garner more respect with them.

The tall black man nodded his head at me. "I am sorry to hear about your lost. There is a war going on in our world, and everyone here has lost someone close to them. You have our condolences." His voice was honest, and held no hesitation. The apologetic tone in his voice told me that they would all be more willing to listen to me from now on.

"Yes, I offer you my own." Madame Bones said. "But we must get back to the questions. Now then, can you explain to us your version of the events that took place in the alleyway?"

"Yes, of course." was my replay. I took a deep breath and began my story. "I was walking down the street. It was about six or seven in the morning, and I heard a scream from down the alleyway..."

I finished my story nearly uninterrupted. The three of them had explained some things; such as the man in black robes was a wizard whose mind had been broken and reformed to serve another's will, the sticks are wands, and that the three men were werewolves. The hooded figure also had asked me if I said anything when the wand had broken. My reply was "I have no idea. I was about to get my throat ripped out, so probably not."

When I had described how the wand breaking had caused the explosion that threw the 'werewolf' into the wall, they had all looked at each other before Janice told me to continue.

When I stopped speaking, I thought they didn't believe me for a second because none of them said anything. The Kingsley fellow, or at least that's what Janice called him, was eyeing me up. Probably looking for signs of deception. I could not tell what the hooded figure was doing, and Lucinda was scanning the scroll of paper in front of her.

Finally, she looked up and took a deep breath.

"It appears that what you have said checks out for now, no matter how weird of a tale it is." she said to my relief. "You have held up your end of the bargain, so if you have any questions you want answered immediately, now is the time. Any other small or more general questions about our world should be answered later. There is a lot for you to learn, and I think it would be better if much of it is explained more thoroughly than we could at this time."

"That is reasonable." I replied. I quickly thought of some questions I would like asked.

"First, what happened to the girl from the alley? Is she ok?"

"She is fine." Janice replied. "You managed to stop the wizard just before he cast a powerful torture curse from the sound of it. Other than her being scared and a little traumatized by what took place, she will be fine."

"That's a relief." I replied. "Im sorry that I didnt catch your name, but what did you say there about me having magic in me?" I then asked to the hooded person.  
When Janice looked at them, they spoke up.

"Well," they began, "I can't say for sure. It's unlikely, but not impossible that there is just residual magic that discharged into your body when the wand broke. It is more likely that you have always had a magical core but don't know it. Have you ever done anything amazing without knowing how it happened? Other than taking down a dark wizard and three werewolf with your bare hands that is." they said with a chuckle.

"No, I don't think so." I replied. "I don't remember much of my childhood, and nothing really sticks out, so probably not. Why do you ask?"

"If you were a wizard, you would have done acts of magic when scared or feeling strong emotion towards something. By now, at your age you would have long since blown up from unused magic." They paused briefly and put a hand up into their hood like they were scratching their chin in contemplation.

"For now we will leave it at that." they answered soon after. "My department will run some more tests to see what the true cause of it was. And you may call me by my codename; Fox."

I took in what they said, and decided that what they said made sense. At that moment I remembered that they had looked into my mind. My eyes narrowed slightly as I began my next question.

"Fox, what did you see when you were in my head?" I asked with venom in my voice.

"Ah, yes I had forgotten how you had reacted when I admitted to trying to read your mind." they said in reply. "That being said, I was very surprised to find that not only couldn't I read your mind, it seemed like it was not there at all. As if there were no memories even there. In any case, I apologize again for attempting to invade your privacy."

I stared them down for a few moments, but ultimately decided they could be trusted. There was no reason for them to lie, and letting it go seemed like the best course of action now that I had calmed down. They did have a reasonable enough excuse to do so anyway.

"Okay, I forgive you." I finally decided. "My next question is what is the relationship between your government and mine? Do they know of your existence?" I asked. Kingsley was the one to respond to this.

"No, our kind have long since cut ourselves off from the muggle world as completely as possible. That is how it is around the world. The Statute of Secrecy was a powerful bit of legislature made some time ago separating us from you, for the safety of us both."

The realization dawned on me that much of what I knew was only half the story. Tales of magic throughout history most likely were real. Werewolf's being real brought about my next question.

"Are there any other fantasy creatures?" I asked with a hint of excitement. "Dragons, vampires, sea monsters, faeries, unicorns? Are they real?"  
Janice stood up at this and walked around the table to stand next to me. I was unsure of what she was going to do at first, but then she waved her wand over the manacles around my wrists and ankles, and they opened.

"Yes," she said "They are real. Though our governments view on werewolves has changed a bit recently. Many werewolves were unwillingly submitted to the disease, and for most of the month are perfectly normal. With a potion developed in more recent years, the effects of the change are even lessened."

Kingsley then added "I am sad to say that the Fey have long since abandoned our plane. The only remaining of their kind are the lesser or evil species of them. The Elves and other such powerful faeries disappeared hundreds of years ago."

Taking my cue that I could stand now, I did so.

"Well hopefully I'll at least get to see a dragon." I said to Kingsley. "Been a dream of mine since I was a kid. But now what happens?" I asked.

"Now," the hooded figure spoke, "you will come with me. My department can answer many questions you have, and seeing as it is Department of Mysteries, the mystery of your magical signature should fall into our hands."

"Sounds good to me. Is there anything else that I need to know though?" I asked.

"Yes," Janice said, "I was told that the girl you saved in the alley would like to see you. That could be arranged, right Fox?" she finished.

"Yes, that is fine." the hooded figure responded.

"Good, then me and the Minister have a meeting we are already late for. Goodbye for now, we will speak again soon."

"Yes," Kingsley added, "I look forward to hearing more about you. It is not often that someone as young as you shows the courage you did today. Even rarer is them having the skills to back it up." he finished with a smile.

"Thank you both." I replied to them.

"Now then Logan," Fox said. "I believe we should be on our way. You need food and rest before all the poking and prodding begins."

"I cant wait." I replied, channeling some of the sarcasm from earlier.

**A/N** Phew, glad that's done. I believe i have rewritten this chapter three or four times before i got here to the point where i am about to post it. My main issue was that i wasnt sure when i wanted the story to take place. The only constant through all the changes was Kingsley and pretty much everything he contributed. That being said, anything else you think i should cover will probably be placed somewhere in this chapter, so ill tell you in the future if any changes have been made.

Next chapter: the story begins? Hopefully. Maybe not. Who knows, I sure as hell don't...

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Unspoken Chapter 3**

One of the reviews I received confirmed my suspicions that my writing of how Logan responded to someone trying to read his mind was a little off. I pretty much rewrote that whole section of the previous chapter, so check it out if you would like. My A/N will explain more. Also, the _**HORROR! **_is just a scene break :P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter universe. Darn...

* * *

The walk to Fox's department was a silent affair. Clearly they weren't one for idle chit-chat, and I doubted there was anything serious to discuss until we reached wherever we were going.

We went down a short corridor, and went into a quiet room filled with cubicles. There were only a few people; someone doing paperwork, a few sleepers, and old man cleaning. Everyone in the room gave Fox a respectful nod as we walked by. Judging from the aura of mystery they portrayed, the fact they hid their face, and that everyone respects them, they are surely important. Or at least dangerous, if not both.

I tried to ignore the thought that I was going to my doom as we walked down another corridor to an elevator door. It was gold and fancy, with an old-fashioned extending cage door. When the doors opened, several paper airplanes flew by, and a man stepped out. He quickly gave Fox a nod, and walked on past us. When we got on the elevator, I watched as Fox tried to push the button. Or at least tried to. I know that I watched Fox press a button, but trying to recall which one leaved me feeling confused and when I stopped trying to think of it, the feeling was gone just as fast. Fox chuckled at the confused expression on my face as I stared at the panel of buttons.

"The floor number is hidden with both a fidelis and powerful confundus charm. The Fidelis Charm keeps the place secret to all but the people who already know of it, and the confundus keeps anyone from being able to press the proper button combination." They explained with a bit of an amused tone. Wierd how i could tell the tone of their voice through the distortion, but not the gender. "This is but the first and simplest of the security measures we have recently installed to keep our department secure. Everything was perfectly fine, until some boy started having prophetic visions of the innards of our department, and was able to bypass all our security measures almost as if they were there. It just goes to show that no matter how powerful your magical protections, there is always some obscure way for magic to bypass them."

At this moment, the lift opened to a short marble hallway. At the end of the hallway stood a strong-looking black wooden door. Fox quickly departed from the elevator and proceeded down the corridor. I followed a step behind, and we reached the doors several moments later. Placing their hand on the door, I was once again left confused as Fox said something which I couldn't quite recall. The door was apparently pleased with whatever they said, and opened to a circular room with many identical looking doors spaced evenly around the walls. Upon entering the room and approaching several steps towards the center, the walls started to spin in a blur. After several moments they slowly came to a rest, and when they stopped, I had no idea which door had been where before. Fox chose this moment to again explain their departments supposedly 'secret' security measures. Either they didn't realize what a risk it could be to tell me, or they were very confident in their security measures.

"I am sure you have figured out that this room is another of our security measures. Before the break in, the doors would spin like this, but didn't need any authorization for them to actually lead anywhere. As a result, it was possible to reach any branch of the department through trial and error, making the system pointless. Now your magical signature has to be keyed in to the wards to recognize us, and even then they only allow us access to the room we call upon. Opening the wrong door, or not having the proper access, and the room will fill with fire hotter than a dragons."

I gulped and nodded comprehending what they were really saying; This place is hard to break into, if not impossible. After a moment, Fox then moved quickly to a door on our right, and opened it. I braced myself, but was relieved when it opened to another simple looking corridor of dark gray marble.

"Follow me then, just through here and we can begin." Fox commanded as they began to walk down the hallway. I lagged behind for a second, but quickly started moving, nearly jogging to catch up. As we walked, I became especially curious about whether Fox was male or female. The robes hid the natural curves of the human figure, but by the width of their shoulders and waist I had started to assume it was a woman. Now, as I stared at them from behind while they walked, I noticed a slight sway to their steps like most woman's, as opposed to the more gaunt swagger of most man. My curiosity finally got the better of me though, and I decided to ask.

"Um, Fox I have a question." I said.

Fox stopped and turned around to look at me.

"Yes, I am a woman." she suddenly said.

"But, how..." I began, but Fox's altered voice cut me off.

"It is what I would probably be wondering if I were in your place. Now then, can we continue?" With a nod, we continued downt the corridor again. I followed in silence for the few seconds before we reached the doorway at the end. Fox gave me a quick nod before turning the handle and opening the door. I was expecting something like a huge laboratory, or a chamber full of more robed figures hard at work. Instead, the doorway opened to a large but otherwise normal looking and empty room.

The floor consisted of large panels of some softer looking material. The walls were bare and white. The room was well-lit despite any obvious sources of light.

_Magic,_ I thought to myself, _I__ was expecting something grand, but of course it's just some normal looking room_.

I followed as Fox entered the room, dying to know what we were doing here. I tried to wait patiently for her to explain, figuring it would be best if I waited for an explanation. I did not have to wait long.

"This," she began with a slight pause, "Is the Department of Mysteries training and testing room. It changes into whatever environment we need. Everything from cities to forest; the freezing peaks of mountains or a blistering hot desert. It's purpose is generally to train the members of our department who specialize in field research, but has been used in the past to test some of the many magical anomalies that occur in witches and wizards. That is what we will be using it for in a few moments. Do you have any questions?"

I took a moment to analyze what she just told me. _She's going to put me into some sort of magical virtual reality training program_, I summarized in my head.

"Sounds good. When does it begin?" I asked.

"Right about... now." she replied, and with that, the world suddenly blurred for a moment, and I suddenly found myself alone in a much darker and smaller room. It was different in many more ways than that though. Firstly, the room was dark. I was standing in front of an unlit fireplace. Above it a small clock said the time was around two, and judging by the lack of light coming from the rooms two windows, I assumed that meant in the morning.

As I peered around the room I noticed a bed with a comfortable looking chair nearby and a small bookcase on the wall next to it There was of course the fireplace, and a large wardrobe on the other side of the room. Two doors were the only exits that I could see. It was obvious I was in a bedroom, and I was a little amazed by the intricacy and detail of the magic that the previous room must have needed to transform the plain room into this one. This wasnt the time to worry about that thought. This was a test. What that test was supposed to be was lost to me, but I still need a plan. I decided that getting out of the room was a good place to start.

Now, ive played more than my fair share of horror games, so I knew that checking the room for a key, or anything at all really, would probably be required for me to get out of this prison. There was nothing under the bed, or the drawers of the wardrobe. The bookshelves held many books, but none looked important, and searching them for a secret trapdoor would take a long time. Deciding that there was nothing in the room to help me, I went to the closest door and opened it. On the other side was an almost painfully stereotypical small bathroom, complete with sink, toilet, and a bathtub. Again, nothing was to be found, so I went back to the first room and tried the other door.

Unsurprisingly, It was locked. This frustrated me a little, but I quickly decided I would have to search the room again for the key.

If only it were that simple.

_**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

After an hour I had all but torn the room apart. The bed was missing its bedding and the mattress lay discarded on the floor. The books had all been taken out of their shelves, and I had searched the wardrobe for a hidden back panel. I even took the top off the toilet, but had found no key. I was getting very frustrated at this point. Why would I just be locked in a room with no way out? What kind of test is this? She said it was to test me magical powers, but I had none as far as I knew. Thinking back, she had been sure I had magic though, and so I now stood in front of the door, staring at it intently; putting all my thought into willing the door to open.

After a few minutes of this, my head began to hurt, and the door remained unmoved. My anger flared up again, and I began to pull and twist on the doorknob. I started throwing my shoulder into it, hoping to break it down. Through all my efforts, the door stayed as still as if I were nothing more that a gentle breeze.

The doors almost antagonistic defiance to my will was the last straw. With all my strength and anger, I drew back my arm and slammed my fist into it.

In the back of my mind, I was completely expecting to have a broken hand. That was my rational side, always there standing casually to the side as my anger got the best of me. This wasnt the first time I had thought of it like that, and he almost seemed real somehow this time; as if a part of me truly was there laughing at my stupidity. This only fueled my rage as my fist made its way towards the solid wooden door.

When instead my fist was surrounded with a dark blue light and proceeded to blow the door to splinters when it made contact. My mind flashed for a moment as it pictured a face similar to my own, smiling with a triumphant look in its eyes in response to what had happened. I quickly forgot about this in exchange for the far more pressing matter of what had just happened.

For a few moments I stood there staring at my fist glowing with an unnatural blue fire in the darkness, before the flames started to travel up my arm and fade. I examined my hand thoroughly, but found it in perfect condition with no abnormal marks. Imagining the flames again, I attempted to call them forth by will this time. I was immensely surprised when it worked and two small columns of the dark blue flame tracked back down from my arm and began to swirl around my open hand between my fingers, but faded as my surprise distracted my focus. Again I tried, focusing even more as this time I visualized the blue flames traveling down my arm like before, and the flames built up again, faster and in more greater quantity.

I held the magical flames there, willing them to flow in loose swirls around my hand and wrist. As I got more used to them, they obeyed my will even more; I was soon able to have them travel around my body, and when I finally thought of it, shoot out from my palm in a quick jet of flame. Despite how impresive they looked, they left little more than a faint smudge mark on the wall. Stopping my experimentation of the extents of my powers for the moment, I pondered how awesome what I just did was.

_I'm__ fucking iron __man._ I thought to myself, ignoring the fact that his palm rockets did a lot more damage than my own. _Wonder if I can fly..._

Deciding I needed to get going, I peered out the doorway past the wreckage of the door, carefully looking left and right. Another hallway, with no other doorways but one at the end to my left. Needing no prompting, I started walking down the hallway towards it, keeping ready for some sort of trap. I made it to the door unmolested, and when I got to it and tried the handle, it turned. Disappointed I wouldn't need to blow up another one, I turned the handle again as I gave the door a push.

* * *

**A/N **So glad to get this chapter done. Im trying to ease into Logan discovering his powers, instead of getting them all at once. The flames are definately going to be the big one, but i have a few more im anxious to start creating. That being said, im not going to give him any perverbial bazookas. His powers are going to be interesting, but nothing that gives him an unfair advantage. His rational side is probably the most obvious thing so far. That being said, having gone back to the previous chapter I realized that mention of faeries and elfs i gave would definately be foreshadowing if i had thought of it. Could be a possibility, but isnt something i took into consideration when outlining the story. Tell me if you would like Logan to get involved with a bunch of faeries though. Wait, that came out wrong...

Now then, what i really wanted to discuss.

HUGEMUNGUS shoutout to the first person who favourited and followed this story, **Ruri7533! **I know you probably didnt mean much by it, but just one person fav/following has got me motivated like crazy to write.

To the anonymous first reviews of my story, i want to thank you guys just as much! I love the Sherlock Holmes comparison to the first chapter, but thats not fully how Logan really is (or at least thats what i feel as im writing him). Its more just how i write my "fight" scenes. That being said, ill mention that Logan isnt unfamiliar with life threatening situations. He does have the whole tragic past thing that i feel most true heroes should have, but im still not sure how or when i want to explain it in the story. He hasnt really gotten close to anyone so far, so there hasnt been much oppourtunity.

I completely agree that i didnt handle his reaction to the mind reading. I immediately went back and rewrote that section, so go back and read the better version if you care enough. I feel a lot better about it, but if its still not great definately tell me. His anger is definately going to be part of his character.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Unspoken Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the universe surrounding it. If I did own those things, I would be very rich and not writing this.

* * *

"Right as always Fox, he's able to control his magic." said a deep voice that came from the man staring at the display wall. He was old, but it was hard to tell exactly how old with how long wizards live. His eyes were a gentle blue and full of youth despite the wrinkles that surrounded them; "crotchety" would be the last thing you would describe him as.

The wall he stared at showed Logan playing with the blue flames, making them dance around his arms and body. His face, illuminated by the flickering flames, had lost the reserved expression he usually had in favour of a more merry one. His dark grey eyes twinkled from more than just the flames light, and his smile threatened to grow wider than just slight curves at the sides. When he suddenly pulled back his arm and pushing forward shooting the flames in a strong looking column towards the wall, he could no longer contain the giddy smile that betrayed his normal reserve. When he stepped through the doorway though, his features tightened back up into the wearily determined features he normally held. Fox pondered all this from behind the hood she wore at all times, standing on the other side of the desk from the crazy man known only as the Director of the Magical Anomaly section of the Department of Mysteries.

"Yes, I don't know how, but he is able to call out his magic in an ethereal form and control it." she eventually replied to the man who looked up from his observations of the wall. "How the discharge from the wand could have caused this is a most puzzling mystery."

"The wand definitely burned through the magic and potions that were keeping his magic sealed." replied the old man. "Could it be the excess of magic acting like air being compressed in a sealed container?" His question was met with a brief pause as Fox took in his observation of the situation.

"The problem with magic is that its very nature is to defy muggle science. Sometimes it can be analyzed like that, but more often than not there is no explanation. Magic has and always will do whatever it wants."

Since reporting her findings on the boy from the alley, the Director had become more and more interested in the strange young former muggle. Her reports that the boy was indeed a wizard who had his magic sealed with a very illegal ritual performed on him as an infant only caused his interest to increase. This was one of the only times hse had ever seen him take such special interest in a case. When he suddenly blew apart the door with his fist though, she had been surprised, but the director seemed almost giddy. The excersize had started with the intent of him bringing out accidental magic to unlock or even blow open the door. That was definately not what had been expected.

"I think we need to have a talk with him." she finally decided out loud.

"Yes, _you_ definitely must." the seated man said putting emphasize on the you. "The point of being Director is that i dont actually have to do anything you know."

Fox smiled under her hood at this. She had been working under him as an information and target gatherer for several years now. If there was one thing her boss was, it was a hard worker. He hadn't left the department for years besides to do the occasional field work. He was also the primary organizer of information and resources for over 50 agents who reported to him. Sometimes she admired him, but knew that he gave up a lot to do what he did.

"Of course, sir. I'll find out everything about his powers that I can, and report back to you." she responded.

"Don't run the boy too hard now though, wouldnt want to wear him out like you do the other men!" her boss said and started laughing deeply. Under her hood, her face turned scarlet as she stammered a reply.

"S-Sir! That's far too inappropriate, even for you!" she managed to start strong, but by the end of her reply she was laughing along with her bosses infectious laughter. Their relationship had been much the same for the past several years she had known him. He never held any punches in his attempts to embarass her and break through the icy exterior her job required her to maintain. She would never admit it, but she appreciated his innapropriate nature. It helped to ease the stress that builds up from being overly serious all the time.

"You always go along with my jokes, my dear Fox. Why can't you be serious like all your colleagues?" he asked in an attempt at trying to be serious.

"If I were, then who would you get to make lewd jokes about then sir?" she asked in turn, also switching her tone to a serious one.

"Good point my dear." he said as he started to get up. "But at that I must be going, Crow is due to report in about now, and you know how poorly he handles my ribs."

"Of course; I'll send you a ping when I'm ready to report."

"I will be on my way then. Good luck!" he said, and then disappeared silently from the chair where he sat.

Turning back to the wall, she noticed that Logan was just about to open the door at the end of the hallway. A muttered phrase and a wave of her wand changed the room back to its normal state.

The door barely opened a crack before I was blinded by a flash of light. I thought for a moment that despite my usual caution, I had stupidly set off a trap. When my vision suddenly returned, I found myself back in the dull training room from before. In front of my stood fox with her arms crossed and staring at me intently. Or it seemed that way.

"So, did you have fun?" she suddenly asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, that was pretty intense. Was your plan to make me get frustrated? 'Cause it sure worked."

"Yes, that is partly what the test was for. It seems you have discovered your magical talents; though not the normal methods." she offered in reply. I didn't know what she meant by the normal methods, but judging by her tone, It seemed like what I did was wrong.

"Uh, well-" I began, but was quickly cut off by fox.

"Most wizards channel their magic through their wands, Mr Bolyest. Channeling it wandlessly is known, but usually requires a great amount of power. The only other way is through accidental magic, which is really what we were expecting to test you for. It happens when a young witch or wizard hasn't started to train their magic, and gets put in a frustrating or deadly situation. It is important for all young witches and wizards to experience bouts of accidental magic as children. Im sure you understand when I say that magic is a foreign thing to the human body, and these bouts of accidental magic familiarize the body to magic. Squibs in our society are those in our society born to magical families who are unable to use magic. The reason for this is that they never experience accidental magic, and so their magical cores are expelled from their bodies."

I took a moment to process what she said. "So couldn't the flames have just been a form of accidental magic that my body created to get past the door? I was pretty frustrated when I punched the door."

"Yes, that is possible. But you were able to call the magical flames back, and were even playing with it exhibiting a high level of control over it. Actually, can you do it again now? I would like to see it up close."

"Yeah, I'll try." I responded. With that, I held out my hand, and began to concentrate on summoning the flames again, visualizing the dark blue tongues of flame. Blue wisps of it began to form on my forearm. Thin and faint at first, they rapidly grew and trailed down my arm to converge in the palm of my hand.

"My, that is definitely more impressive up close." Fox remarked as she peered at my hand. She had moved closer while the flames had built up, and was reaching up into her hood to scratch her chin. _Must__ be pretty impressive __then_ I thought.

"Does it hurt, or do you even feel anything at all?" she suddenly asked?

"It feels like wave of heat blowing gently against my arm, but without the actual heat. Id even say my arm just feels stronger, though I couldn't even describe why." I replied.

"What about those jets of fire you were shooting? Can you do those again?" Her voice seemed a little more anxious.

_Make that definitely impressive_ I corrected to myself.

I still had a bit of the flame slowly curling around in a ball on my hand. I visualized shooting it out from my hand, and concentrated on controlling the flame to do so. Bending my arm back and focusing on what I did before, I pushed my arm forward and felt the power rush out of my arm. The flame spit out of my hand, and rocketed towards the wall. Despite how impressive it looked, the flames smacked against the wall with probably less destructive force than a garden hose.

"That sure as hell looks deadly, but I think it could use a bit more kick." She chuckled afterwards and motioned for me to follow her.

"Come, I am sure you are tired. We have a place that you can stay in, and you can get some food."

"Food and sleep sounds good right about now." I realized I probably hadn't eaten for at least a day, and the training room had left me very tired.

"Good, tomorrow we will start to play around with your magic. Not to mention teaching you how to do it the traditional way." I could almost see the grin on her face as she said this. What she really meant to say was: "Rest now, because tomorrow is going to be hell."

* * *

**A/N** Bit of Fox's point of view. Ill try to do it every while to show Logan and how hes doing. I feel i write him to be a bit unaware of himself, and more of his surroundings. Anyway, one more chapter on the way for now.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Unspoken Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:** All bow to the mighty Rowling, she owns Harry Potter and no other! (besides Warner Bros. and whatever the publishing company is for the books, but anyway...)

* * *

My first true experiences out and about in the magical world were the next day. After showering and having a quick breakfast which turned up in my room when I got out, a piece of paper flew in under my door and landed in my hand as I reached out to grab it. It told me to meet fox in the training room from yesterday. When I got there, she was standing in the middle of the room with her hands behind her back. She waited until I had walked into the room closer to her and stopped before she began.

"Basically, I need to catch you up on the knowledge you will need to survive in the wizarding world. You are a muggleborn, and there are many now who would like to see you dead."

"Wait, are you talking about those Death Eaters? Why would they attack me. I mean, do they know who I am even?"

"That is exactly why. They don't know who you are and so will attack you if given the chance. Even pureblood families who didn't side with or fought against them are at risk. It is likely you will be attacked again before this war is over, and so I will teach you the basics of what you will need to know to fit in with our world, and defend yourself from it as well."

What she said made sense. All over the world there are extremist groups trying to take whatever power they could so they could spread their ideals. Not to mention how common it had been throughout history. It only takes the right cause and the right words to collect fanatic followers who will do anything to further their cause.

"So how long will this take? And what will I do once I'm done?" I finally asked.

"The goal for now is to give you a crash course on the magical education offered in this country. From there, it would be best if you actually attended the school for the last year level of education. Mainly we want to do this so that you have some familiarity with our world, but depending on how well you do there, many doors could be opened for your future. Most magical employers look only at the testing scores of the last year when hiring witches and wizards."

"A what? I'm going to your magical school to learn magic, really? Am I allowed to just transfer in?"

"While a little unorthodox, it is not unheard of for students to transfer in, and with the proper effort you should be more than ready. There are many subjects that only need a thorough understanding of the basics to become proficient at even what are considered the advanced material. The main limitation for witches and wizards is their ability to control their own magic. Your unique condition seems to give you an unheard of level of control over your magic. Very few are able to visibly show their magic, known as an aura, and usually only without realizing it and with no control."

"Great, I thought that if I went around shooting fireballs I _wouldnt_ be a freak."

"Funny, Mr Bolyest. Now, as i was explaining, you still need to know the basics. This usually takes up the first three years of education for students. You are going to have several advantages to help speed up this process." I could tell already that I was about to be told im going to have to work very hard to meet high standards in a short amount of time. Nothing like a challenge to build some character.

"First, you are going to be tutored one on one as opposed to a classroom setting. I believe the advantages of that need no explanation. The next advantage you will have is the use of memory enhancing potions. These are illegal for underage witches and wizards to take for several reasons. They are costly first of all, and not all students could even afford them. Also, improper and heavy use of them for years at a time during a time when witches and wizards are still developing almost always causes them to loose their mind before they reach thirty. You though are of age in our world, and it is perfectly legal for you to take them. You are also well into your developmental years and will be using them carefully for only a short period. Are you following me so far?"

"tutoring and memory potions, im following you so far."

"Finally, and most importantly, I have gotten approval for the use of devices called Time Turners." she paused for a second to let it sink in.

"Wait a minute, you guys can travel through time?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, that is the simplest explanation of them." she responded. "What they do is transfer a copy of you to the place you are at up to twenty-four hours back. At the end of the time. That is the slightly less simple explanation, but the most complex one I can offer before explaining everything will become too complex to truly comprehend anyway."

"I don't need to ask to know that this is extremely dangerous."

"Yes, besides the fact that you will continue to age both physically and mentally, there is the issue of coming into contact with yourself. In the grand scheme of things, we are safe. Magic itself somehow keeps us from completely destroying the universe as muggle science explains. To the outside world, coming into contact with yourself will seemingly cause one of you to disappear, and the other to suddenly slump over a brainless vegetable. Those in my department who study the things have learned that your mind will relive the same moments over and over for seemingly thousands of years, until your mind will just simply have too much time put on it and will shut down. I assume you wish to avoid such a terrible fate as much as me, so we will be traveling between several different locations every time we turn back each day."

"How many times are we going to be turning back?" I ask, and then add, "And how bad will the aging be?"

"We will be traveling back for as many days as we need." She replies avoiding my question. "For someone as young as you it shouldn't strain your body at all, but you will have maybe a year or more worth of extra memories. That too shouldn't be a problem, but you never know." she finished mysteriously.

I take a moment to try and decide how risky this will be. _She will be doing this with me _I decide. _She wouldn't be taking risks with herself just for me. I'm probably already crazy and making this all up anyway. Might as well enjoy it._

"All right," I decided, "When do we begin then?"

"Let me arrange a portkey to the first safe house, and we will be on our way."

**[Scene Break!]**

After that, we spent the day moving around to the different safe houses we would be spending the next year or so at, and she taught me how to travel between them through the floo network. I found the experience of floo travel odd, but not as bad as using the portkey. That was like being shot from a slingshot that also spun you. I would compare it being thrown like a football, but being in England it just didnt feel right.

Entering the floo was much better. It gave me the sensation that instead of a lit fireplace being in front of me, it was behind me and carrying me to my destination, where there would then literally be a fire behind me and I should best keep moving forward. It was not too different from the feeling i got when calling out my magical flames.

All of the safe houses had been pretty luxurious. They were all originally muggle apartments and condos that had been "warded" to prevent notice from the non magical folk and to keep unauthorized magical folk out. There were also many charms that added the convenience of the magical world to those of the non-magical. The water was not pumped from pipes for starters. Instead, the faucets all had charms that magically sprayed out water from nothing, which was hard to get my head around. Somehow magic created matter from nothing, which is completely and utterly impossible according to the supposedly absolute laws of the universe. Fox had told me not to concern myself with it. No witch or wizard had ever been able to understand it, and it was unlikely that I would find the answers where the greatest minds of her world could not. I chalked it up to my sudden craziness, and decided to let it slide.

When we stopped in the last safe house, one almost in the middle of London, she told me we were going to a place called Diagon Alley. She explained that it was the magical portion of London, and that we were only a few blocks away. After taking the elevator to the exit of the building, which was a delightfully normal experience, we started the short walk to a bar called "The Leaky Cauldron".

**[I refuse to write a boring and cliché "oh what a charming bar, and what a charming barman, and oh what a wonderous brick wall" scene]**

After our short and extremely entertaining trip through the Leaky Cauldron, and into the alley beyond the magical brick wall, which seemed a bit pointless since the bar apparently repelled muggles anyway, I found myself in Diagon Alley

The first thing my eyes were drawn to was the huge shining white building. It was very obvious that whoever owned it not only wanted it to be your first stop, but probably even expected it to be.

"That is Gringotts, the main magical bank in all of Britain." Fox explained. _Great, I don't even need to ask questions anymore._

She went on to explain that the bank was run by Goblins, and not the kind you could find hanging out with the Balrog in Moria. There was some other quick tidbits about Goblins and Wizards being sworn enemies who fought many bloody wars until the Goblins greed got the best of them, and the wizards decided to give them all their money for safe-keeping. Im almost positive im sitting in a padded cell somewhere drooling all over myself.

She also explained that wizards used a different currency than muggles. When asked if they exchanged the two I finally had found something she didn't know. She told me it wouldn't be a problem to visit and ask, so if I could exchange it and withdraw money it would allow us to buy better supplies. My first trip to Gringotts proved as odd as everything else in my life lately.

I stood in front of an old style bank tellers window. Behind it sat a dwarfish person, who was extremely wrinkly, and had all pointy edges on his features, including his nose, ears, mouth, teeth, fingers, and I assume elbows and knees. I doubt getting to know him that well would be in my best interests.

"What business do you have with Gringots today?" he asked. He was far from friendly and seemed a little annoyed. I would have liked to assume he was just having a bad day, but it truly seemed like grumpy was just his natural state.

"Well, I would like to know about exchanging muggle money for wizarding money." I told him.

"Yes, you can do that. How much were you looking to exchange, and will it be in cash or from your non-magical bank branch, or did you have paper currency you were looking to exchange?"

"You can exchange money from my bank account?" I asked a little surprised.

"Of course. There will be a slight fee, but an equal amount of what most muggle money dispensers take. Of course if you decide to open a vault with us, there will only be a one time fee. I will just need your name, account number, and what the name of the bank is."

I had given him the information, and he told me he would be right back. He hopped from his stool and exited through a doorway at the back of the tellers room.

I grew a little nervous as I looked around the bank. Everyone was dressed in wizarding apparel, and I stood out like a sore thumb in my jeans and zip-up sweatshirt. Not to mention that Fox was drawing a few stares. It took a good fifteen minutes for the goblin to come back. Oddly enough, he was moving a bit quicker, and I swear he had somewhat of a smile on his face. When he had hopped up on the stool, he seemed normal again, but I was sure he was just faking.

"It seems you have plenty of money in your account Mr Bolyest. This paper here," he said as he pushed a piece of paper towards me, "States your current muggle amount in US dollars, and the equivalent conversion into wizard Galleon below it."

I stared at the paper a moment. I knew I had a lot of money in my account already, and wasn't surprised at that number. It wasn't anything ridiculous of course, but was well into the seven digits. The wizarding amount though seemed very small, only in the hundred thousands.

"Um, fox. How much would a thousand galleons get me?" I asked. She looked at me for a second before replying.

"It would be enough for you to buy the controlling shares of a small business here in the alley. Might I recommend 50 galleons. You will be able to purchase all that you need and still have plenty left."

I was a little shocked that only a thousand would get me that much. Maybe this conversion rate wasn't that bad at all.

"Okay, I would like to withdraw exchange enough money from my account for 50 Galleons then." I said, turning to the goblin behind the counter.

"Yes, just sign this," he said pushing another paper towards me, "and place your finger on the box next to it. Were you interested in opening up a vault with us at this time?"

"Depends," I replied as I remembered how excited he had been when he returned, "what benefits would you be willing to offer me for my business?"

"I think you will be most pleased with the benefits we offer to such a large new account..."

**[Legal Break]**

The benefits it turns out were, among other things, a small pouch charmed to be able to withdraw a pre-determined amount of galleons from my vault as if they were there, and more importantly, and an account manager who would invest a portion of my account for me. This would bring in a quarterly income, but they demanded a steep fourth of the profits. It was nearly an hour before all the paperwork had been gone over and signed.

Finally leaving the bank, Fox hurried us on our way. "We don't have all day to be playing investor." she scolded as we walked down the steps. "There are more important things we need to take care of."

"I thought that we had as many days as we needed?" I replied, trying to play off what she said before. Of course wasn't going to happen, and she simply ignored my cheeky remark as she continued briskly down the alley.

I got an advanced potions set, and a chest full of ingredients from a shop called Wurt and Limps Apothecary around what looked like a root of some sort. Opening the large wooden door, we entered the dark and gloomy shop. The wizard behind the counter was old and had a large red nose, and red hair to go with it. When he moved out from behind the counter to help us, i saw which one of the owners he was. His name tag clearly said "Artemus Wurt". He was obviously wary of Fox's presence in his shop, but got everything we needed quickly, saying only a few words. Exiting the shop, Fox took the ingredients and potions set and put them into a brown satchel that was apparently charmed to hold more than it should, as we put almost all the rest of our purchases in it throughout the day.

The other stops in the alley included one at a place called Flourish and Botts, where we purchased a dozen or so books about nearly as many different types of magic, a robes shop called Madame Malkins where I was fitted for and purchased one set of plain black robes, and a sort of calligraphy store called Hamlins where I purchased quills, ink, and a hundred feet of magically expanding parchment. At first, Fox wanted me to wear the robes, but the look i gave her when she suggested it probably told her it was not going to happen any time soon.

Each store we visited we were greeted with the same wary looks. Or at least fox was. Some people seemed somewhat aware of who she was and maybe what she did. Most others just seemed put off by the obscured face and ominous looking robes. It also seemed to me that nobody really even noticed me all day.

The last scheduled stop was a place called Ollivanders. It was small and old looking, and even from the outside I could tell it would be an interesting visit. Going inside, a small bell tinkles above us. Im unsurprised to find rows upon rows of small little boxes all crammed together, proving my first thoughts to be true. Perhaps you can judge a book by its cover.

There appeared to be nobody attending the shop, but just before I was about to call out, an extremely old looking man hobbled out from behind one of the rows of small boxes. He was ever so slightly bent over, with a bald head and wispy white hair on the sides. His eyes were a piercing blue even from where I stood several feet away. He had a kind looking smile on his face as he welcomed me into his store.

"Come in, come in." His voice fit his kind elderly gentlemen appearance perfectly. "You are a little older than most of my customers here for their first wand, but that is no matter. Better late than never I suppose."

"How did you know I was getting my first wand sir?" I asked, a little perplexed that he seemed to know that information.

"Why I know everything about wands my young sir, and the fact that you have never had one would be something about wands, would it not?" I swear there was a twinkle in his eyes as he said it.

"How do you know everything about wands then?" I asked. If he thought he could pull a fast one on me then he's mistaken.

"That is something about myself, and so I have no answer for that question." The twinkle in his eyes grew brighter just as his smile did. Okay, so maybe he got one on me this time.

"But enough about me, I am sure you are busy and the sooner we find you a wand, the sooner you may begin to learn to use it. Now hold out the arm you would use to write with if you will."

I did so, and in a flurry several measuring ribbons flew out of his pocket and began to take their measurements. Olivander moved closer as he examined the ribbons movement, and just as suddenly as they had appeared, they were gone back into his pocket.

"Yes let's see." he pondered as he turned back towards the shelves. He walked to one of the closer shelves and pulled out a green box. "Oak with dragon heartstring, unyielding. Good for any spells that make things go 'boom'" he added. Another slight twinkle came to his eye as he said it.

Must be a Michael Bay fan then, I thought. I took the wand from my box, and held it up.

"What now?" I asked.

"Give it a flick and we will see." he said. Yeah, definitely into explosions.

Following his instruction, I flicked the wand. Nothing happened at all to my disappointment. And Olivanders if his grimace said anything. He quickly snatched the wand from my hand and replaced it in the box. After setting it back in it's place on the shelve, he moved to the back of the row to a shelf on the far wall, grabbed one of the seemingly random boxes, and returned offering the box.

"Yew and mermaid hair; yielding and very powerful for elemental magic." he said as he removed the top.

Picking it up, I gave him another look to try and read what he was expecting. He stood a bit more casual this time, but the glint in his eyes was still there.

This time when I flicked the wand, a small grey poof shot out from the end, and left a sizable smudge on the ceiling.

"No, perhaps not an elementalist then." he said a little sadly.

Again he returned the wand to it's box, but this time simply let go of it with a little push towards the back shelves. It floated quickly into place, and just as fastly he was around the corner of another row.

His head popped up from over the top of it between two small piles of boxes placed on top.

"Ah, yes, this should do it." he exclaimed, and his head popped down from sight.

He came up to me and handed me the box this time. I opened it to find a plain looking brown wand, a little less than twice the length of my hand. I picked it up out of the box, and it felt almost as if it were vibrating in my hand. I don't realize that I've stared at it for nearly a minute when Olivanders interrupts.

"Dunkeld Larch, with a Thestral hair for the core. Very good for life magic users. Now give it a swish so that I can sell it to you already." I needed no further prompting.

I gave the wand a gentle wave, and a bright silver mist flowed from it, and spun into a corkscrew, before swirling back around my hand and seemed to disappear into my arm like the flames from the day before.

"Yes, I think we have found a winner." Olivander remarked brightly.

* * *

**A/N **Took me what feels like forever to get this chapter finished. I have about 2 more sizable chapters getting there.

The main delay was me loosing a lot of progress the first time i went at this chapter. I lost a lot of progress and got a little discouraged. Reading the same thing youve written several times gets tedious eventually.

This will also be the longest chapter posted so far. That being said, the next couple chapters are shaping up to be even longer. Anyway,

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Unspoken Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer**: Anything JK Rowling owns in this story is her property that I am borrowing to entertain you all. How generous :)

* * *

"Stop complaining. We've only been at it for a couple of hours. You just need to focus."

I looked up at Fox from the floor. I wasn't lying down or sitting though. The problem was my legs being on the other side of the room. I could still feel them, and they were as sore as the rest of my body from having nearly ever part separated from the rest of me at some point since she decided we should begin practicing apparation.

"Walk your legs over here so I can put you back together." she commanded.

My legs still felt connected to my body, but my coördination was completely off. The first couple steps were like a newborn horse learning to walk, and eventually progressed to the point of a drunken stagger. When they were next to me, Fox unceremoniously kicked them over. It didn't hurt as much as falling on my ass normally would be because less weight was falling on it. She then turned to me, and put her hands on her hips. I could only assume there was an expectant look on her face.

"Yeah yeah," I said and lowered myself over on to the ground. Much better than being kicked.

She attached my legs back on my body, and moved into the middle of the cleared out living room in safe house I had named "Duck" soon after we first came to it. I called it that because of the orange and yellow walls and several pictures of ducks hanging throughout the house. Unlike the other safe houses, this one also had windows with a nice view, and more importantly, actually let in a bit of sunlight. All the others had no windows at all, and I spend so much of my time without it. When opened, the windows open to a scene of a city park. There was a playground where children often played, and a small copse of trees with several picnic benches. Unfortunately Fox had charmed the thick curtains shut to help me focus, and it was impossible to tell what time of day it was.

"My feet feel numb." I told her after standing up on wobbly legs.

"Then go for a swim in the pool. I think we're about done for the day and you could use the excercise." I ignored her comment and decided it was a good idea, but I would prefer to avoid going when people would be there.

"Umm, what time is it now?" I asked her, attempting to hide that fact from her.

"Early in the morning. Nobody will be there, and I already showed you that basic muggle repellant ward if you want to go overboard. I doubt anyone will disturb you." No, didn't get past her at all.

"Alright, I'm feeling a little sick of being indoors anyway. I'll head on up." The other cool thing about this house was that it had a pool on the roof. I used it every chance I got when we trained at this house.

Several minutes later I left the small room I used wearing swim trunks and a sweater. I then exited the safe house and made my way to the stairs at the end of the hall, and up the several flights of stairs. The trip to the roof left me with several minutes in which I started to think back on the last week. Well, more like month for me.

After returning to the London safe house from the trip to Diagon Alley, Fox had begun laying out how the next three months would go. There were eight safe houses in total, and every day four turns back would be made, effectively quadrupling our time. After I had grown accustom to the training, her plan was to step things up to double or more that. Luckily that wouldn't be for a couple of months. We would eat three times a turn, sleep for eight hours on arrival, and then spend 10 hours of the rest of the turn training. It was a grueling schedule, but most of the things we did were fun in some way or another.

The first time through a day, we would begin with a physical training regimen that I swear even a Marine drill instructor would complain about. Hopefully not to her face. After a quick shower and some breakfast, we would spend the day practicing proper wand techniques. After a few days, we began to practice channeling my magic. This mostly was two-three hour sessions placed through the day in which I had to keep up the fire for as long as possible. I had surprisingly little trouble keeping my flames summoned. Now I am able to support the magical flames all day long, which I often do. We had also begun trying to put some bite into it like I did with the door, but our attempts had been useless so far. No matter how I focused the energy it just didn't have much kick behind. We would also take some time during this day to go over earlier material or anything I had questions about. There were a lot of questions at first, but they mostly had to do with my ignorance of the magical world. Every new thing I learned about the lifestyle of witches and wizards made me both question their sanity and applaud their ingenuity.

At midnight, we would apparate to a room on one side of the apartment, wait five minutes, and apparate to a room in the next safe house. It would be magically sealed then until the other us apparated from the room on the other side of the apartment. Then we could unlock the room and go ahead into the safe house. Anti-apparation wards also kept anyone from apparating in until we left. This is if something happens at one of the safe houses, we are protected from ourselves or whatever danger lies inside. Luckily, things had gone fine so far.

When we woke up the next day, Fox began with a thrilling introduction to the basics of transfiguration. Once she had given me a brief overview of what transfiguration is and some of the more important history about it, we got started before it was even lunch time. We began with theory for one hour, practical the next, and so on. It was boring and I made little progress the first time we started training in the practical part, but I soon realized the more I paid attention to the theory, the better I did at the practical part.

"Do you want to know what the most important thing to master to be a powerful transfigurationist?" she had asked me the first day.

Of course I didn't know and so shook my head as such.

"All you need is to master your imagination." she began. "You have the unique advantage of being able to throw your power around a bit more than others. Your magical reserves are a little weakened from being sealed so long and were only recently released. Your reserves are something that will increase with time the more you use your magic. Everyone has a limit to which their reserves will go, and everyone learns to work around it, as you will with time."

We would study what I could only assume was basically psychiatry focused on understanding the human imagination. Studying how the human imagination worked made me better able to use my own. After understanding the theory of how transfiguration spells worked, It usually took no more than a few attempts for me to do a transfiguration properly.

Again we would teleport at night to the next site, and begin our third day of Charm work. We followed the same pattern of alternating hour intervals of theory and practical. She taught me that the basics of charms is intent. As long as you follow the wand movements and say the proper incantation, your magic would obey as long as you had proper focus to will what you wanted to happen. Of course like all spells, the Charms field of spells drained your magic to cast. Generally they required far less power than transfiguration spells. This is mostly because transfiguration spells changed the state or shape of something, while a Charm only makes things happen by moving or altering the movement of things.

I struggled for several days before I found a winning strategy at casting charms. The best way to do a difficult charm was to simply do it without even feeling the notion that it wouldn't work. Fox almost complimented me on my technique, but pointed out that relying on your confidence is a bad idea. It is in our nature to be unsure of ourselves and our actions.

Once I had started getting the hang of casting charms the work more advanced, with the recent addition of wards being the hardest. Many simple wards could be placed by having a stronger will to keep someone out or will to notice a certain change in an area, than the person trying to get in or keep their actions a secret with counter charms to wards that people could place on themselves or others. Of course, most major wards are attached to ward stones, which are better in part because their willpower to do their task is greater than any human. Wardstones must be broken through by magical force, which is somthing easily detected and that the creator can be warned of. Simple detection and repelling charms over an area are very effective on the unsuspecting. Repelling wards on the roof, coupled with maybe a quick locking charm on the door, would leave any late night muggle swimmer more willing to just go back to sleep than deal with the supposed hastle of getting the key. Even if they overcame the urge to just ignore the roof, the key still wouldnt work on a magically charmed lock.

The final turn back of each day was by far the most interesting. This safe house I found out is a basement apartment of a large apartment complex. The main room was large and open with tiled floors and eerily sterile white lighting that made the white walls shine. I only made it a few steps into the room before Fox said a command and the room changed into a forest clearing.

"What-" was all I let out before a burst of red light hit me in the chest. I awoke to the room having returned to normal and Fox standing above me.

"Good reaction speed. That was your test run. From now on, you better start to learn to dodge." With that she walked off to the other side of the room and issued the same command from before.

Ready this time, I easily dodged away from the next spell and sprinted to behind a tree at the edge of the small clearing. I let another wave of red light fly past before making a run to the next tree. She switched to a tripping jinx that caught me straight in the legs, and sent me crashing into the ground. I lay on the ground with the wind knocked out of me before she commanded me to stand back up.

"Again." was all she said before starting to cast at me again. This would go on all morning, and the first couple days of this were dreadful. Most of what she threw at me was completely harmless, but she wasnt above giving me some deeper cuts when if i began to lose focus. It was a long time before I was able to dodge everything she sent at me for almost am hour, at which point she said my evading skills were "passable" and began to allow me to fight back with what we would practice in the evenings, again with the hour intervals.

Today is what I refer to as "Dueling Day" or "D-Day" on the especially dangerous days where I would learn cutters, bludgeoners, and the healing spells needed in case I end up on the wrong end of a nasty spell. Apparition is what Fox has had me working on all day long. It requires large amounts of both intent and imagination to do. When we began to practice apparation earlier I was still sore from the healing spell that I hadn't done perfectly, and so caused the spot to be very irritated. This caused me to focus too much on it when apparating, and so my right side was mostly left behind, and a few fingers from my left hand as well. All those spots then itched when Fox replaced them, and so things have only continued to get worse as I splinch in different places.

Scratching a spot on my arm, I finally reach the door to the rooftop and push it open. The night air is cool and soothes the aches of my many failed apparations. An especially bright half-moon lights up the rooftop nicely. The pool also has lights along the bottom which make the water glow with a shining neon blue. Taking off my shirt and shoes, I set them on top of my towel on a lawn chair next to a table with a closed beach umbrella. Anxious to get in, I transfigure my watch into a pair of goggles, put them on, and turn towards the pool. I take a few quick steps then jump with one foot onto the edge of the pool, where I then launch myself as high as I can into the air.

I cannonball into the water, leaving the surface in chaos. Underneath in the calm of the bottom, the cool water soothing my aches, I decide to hold my breath for as long as I can. For me it is like a form of meditation. I feel at home in the water; as if temporarily trading the sluggish weight of above the surface for the grace and freedom only achieved by humans when in water.

Closing my eyes, I let out just enough air from my lungs to sink comfortably to the bottom. Sitting cross-legged, I close my eyes and sit very still with my hands on my knees. I could feel my heart rate slow as I will my body to calm down and conserve oxygen. All I can hear is the beat of my heart in the sound proof atmosphere of water. Almost trance like, and I am soon absorbed into its rhythm. So absorbed into it in fact, that a minute later I barely felt the water shift and flow against my face. Opening my eyes, they are greeted by a goggled pair of silvery grey eyes. However startling her eyes are, I was far more distracted by the person they belonged to.

The eyes belonged to a ridiculously charming looking girl. I scoot back in surprise at her sudden appearance. She laughed and shook her head, making her hair fan out and spin around her head, before gently flowing in the slight current of the pool, almost as if a breeze were fanning her hair out.

_Definitely true that wind makes anything better,_ I think in the back of my mind.

Her hair is an unusually pale blonde color, and shone like silver in the water. Normally I would scoff at such an obvious over usage of hair products, but her hair is far to long and the color goes all the way to her scalp. For a moment I mistake the look she has as glazed over, but upon further inspection found it to have a hint of something almost a little unnerving. An almost appraising glint hidden by a mask of lucidity. Which is far odder than just a normal appraising look. At least then there isn't also the possibility that im just getting stared at.

The strangest thing about her I notice is that she is fully clothed in a pair of blue jeans and a bright red hooded sweater. A dead ringer for Red Riding Hood. She seems quite oblivious to the fact, which in turn is suddenly making me very conscious of my half closed state.

She has smiled wistfully throughout my appraisal of her features, which I realize ive probably been meeting with my best fish impression. Realizing it was getting very difficult to hold my breath, I point up and give her a questioning look, as if asking permission to rise. She smiled brightly again and shook her head yes. I push-off from the bottom and shoot towards the surface, crashing through the surface. I sit there for a few moments waiting for her to rise as well. When she does not, I look down to see her still sitting on the bottom. A little alarmed, I dive back down in front of her.

"_Are you okay,_" I mouth to her. "_Can you swim?_"

She stands up on the bottom, and gives a slight jump towards the surface with her hands stretched upwards. Normally I would have found her effort to be unbearably cute, but she looks at me with a slightly alarmed look starts to creep over her face. I quickly swim over and grab her at the sides and kick off from the bottom at an angle to try to bring us as close to the edge of the pool as soon as possible.

We shoot through the surface, and I pull her up as far out of the water as I can. "Grab on to my shoulders" I tell her, and she quickly obeys. With her floating by holding on to me, I swim us the few feet to the edge. She grabs on and catches her breath as I pull myself out of the water and offer her a hand up. She takes it, and pulls herself up until she is sitting on the edge, with her feet in the water.

"Thank you," she says and pauses still slightly out of breath, "for a moment I thought the Kelpies were going to get me." she suddenly says still staring dreamily into the water. "My great-aunt McConnell was almost taken by them, and hasn't been quite right ever since."

"And what's a Kelpie?" I ask, sitting down next to her with my feet in the pool.

"Demon water horses that drown unsuspecting swimmers. I thought that if I couldn't swim I would be safe from them, but it seems I was wrong." she says mysteriously. "Most think them to not exist because nobody has ever seen one." She explains this as if it were perfectly normal as she begins to stand. I match her movements and stand up as well. She pulls a wand from behind her ear and vanishes the goggles on her face. Only now I realize she's magical like me. I almost say something, but she seems to know who I am so I think ill just see how this plays out.

She then casts a quick drying spell on her clothes and hair. Having not brought my wand in the pool, I use my limited wandless abilities to cancel the transfiguration on my own goggles. I don't know any drying charms, but I ponder if I could use my flames to dry off.

_No,_ I decide, _suddenly bursting into flames probably won't go well._

"Wandless magic Mr Bolyest? Very impressive." she , giving me an approving look. "Or may I call you Logan?"

"Logan is fine, and that is about the extent of my abilities with wandless magic im afraid. Since you seem to know my name, I hope you don't mind me asking yours?"

"My name is Luna Lovegood. It has been a pleasure having you save me again." Suddenly, it hits me that she must be the girl from the alley! Back at the ministry they had told me she would be stopping by to see me. I only had the chance to see he for a few split seconds during the fight, and most of her face had been hidden with her hands. Thinking back, I remember seeing a bit of the blonde hair. Of course, theres a billion other blondes on the planet so that kind of widened the possibilities.

"Oh, I was wondering when I would get to meet you. It has been my pleasure saving you again Luna. It wouldnt make much sense for me to let my previous efforts go to waste." I tell her jokingly. She smiles again at this.

"It is not often I meet a survivor of a wrackspurt attack, and they are usually much older. You are also the first ive met who makes jokes as well." There she goes again with the confusion.

"What are wrackspurts, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Why they work for the Rotfangs. Dont you know of the Rotfang conspiracy?" Her expression is shocked. I have no idea what she's talking about.

"I'm new to the magical world so I dont really know too much about its history other than some of the wars." I tell her.

"Oh, well your better off not knowing then." She pauses for a moment and stares at something right above our heads, but when I look nothing is there.

"As I was saying," she suddenly interrupts, "Wrackspurts are what gave you all those terrible scars right?" I grow a little red when she brings up the scars that dominate much of my back and right side. The doctors had been able to fix the skin almost back to normal smoothness, but there was still many large scars. The healers who healed me after the attack in the alley got rid of the phantom aches they still gave me with only a few potions. They are something I try not to think about.

"No, these were caused in an muggle automobile accident." I lie to her. Always easier than explaining.

"Oh, I thought they looked large for the claw marks of a Wrackspurt. That is good to hear then." She smiles again and I nod my head in agreement.

"So what are you doing up here now. Isn't it a little strange to come visit in the middle of the night?" I tease her.

"What better time to visit? This way I know I won't be interrupting you if you are already entertaining guests." I suppose that makes sense.

"Alright, so why did you jump in the pool then if you can't swim?" I ask.

"It seemed like the fun thing to do at the time. Besides, everyone else was doing it." Normally I would scold her, but I think she learned her lesson anyway. She may not be all there all the time, but everyone knows to avoid death.

"So I'm guessing it was Fox who told you my name and where I was when you arrived a little while ago?"

"If you mean that pretty woman in the scary robes, then yes. It was strange, I could have sworn she had a swarm of baby Heliopath swarming about her face. She seemed not to notice the danger they would pose if she ever ate cucumbers." I've got a lot of new questions for Fox. How this girl can see through her Heliopaths or whatever, and who the Rotfangs were, are the two of the big ones at the moment. Why she had told the girl to come up when she knows I wouldn't want her to see my scars is at the top though.

"Well I am sorry Logan, but I must be going. I have a trip to Finland scheduled. There is a good chance there is a whole heard of Crumple Horned Snorkacks there. I've been looking extra hard for them in memory of my father." Her expression becomes very somber, and I can tell she is holding back tears. Before I can say anything to her, she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small stick similar to a wand. She takes hers and taps it to it, causing it to expand until she is holding a broomstick. She straddles it an rapidly begins to rise.

"Farewell Logan!" she calls out from the night sky. "I promise to stop by and see you when I have more time before school starts!" she shouts, and with a wave she began to soar off into the night, her red hood easily visible long into the distance.

Im left on the rooftop with many new questions. I get the feeling she had much more she wanted to say. Shivering and now conscious of the cold, I run over to my towel and begin to dry off.

* * *

**A/N ARGHHHH** im sorry it took so long to get this one finished. Honestly, its been pretty much done for over a week, but I havent found time to do my "sort of but probably not final" final edit of this. I'm probably going to go through it again to make sure it's all pretty for you.

Anyway, chapter 7 is in the hopper. Chapter 8 is at a point where i could stop it and let it drop a little short, or it could turn into the longest chapter yet. Decisions decisions...

To the follower of this (yes there's only one follower and they are a nice person) I would like to apologize for the lateness. Everyone else, the ride is just beginning!

This chapter also introduces my favourite character in pretty much anything, Luna Lovegood! Do I want to pair her with Logan? Hell yes I do. But I want this fiction to be a fiction for the people. If you would rather see someone else, leave a reply or pm me with your suggestion. At this point, im leaning strongly towards another OC to pair Logan with. To be honest though, while I have many things I plan to be part of the story, ive deliberately left many things unexplained or open-ended for now. You might not have even noticed some of my hints for the future...

Anyway, Christmas has been over for about 7 minutes now, so I don't have to wish you a merry christmas!

Thanks for Reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Unspoken Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: ?sdrawkcab ti etirw I fi siht dlrow rettoP yrraH eht ot sthgir eht lla snwo gnilwoR KJ yas ot remialcsid a llits ti sI

* * *

Panting, I stare down the training dummy that has haunted my dreams for the past several days. Cobbled together with discarded pieces of wood, it looks wobbly and almost pathetic, but its appearance is very misleading.

Jumping to the side, a clawed wooden hand seemingly carved out of a two by four slashes through the space I had been moments earlier. Not missing a beat, I channel my rage and send a charge of blue flame at its leg. Upon contact it explodes, crippling the golem.

Even as it falls over, one of its arms swings around at my head. I drop to the ground as it passes over me, and use a quick banisher to the floor in front of me to blast me backwards out of its reach. I'm just in time as the other hand smashes into the floor where I had been.

It's movement crippled, the fight is all but won for me. A few reductors to the side of its torso rip a sizable chunk from it, and I finish it off with a powerful cutter to the neck. The large wooden bucket with a face drawn on in marker rolls across the floor in defeat. It's haunting smile tells me that I've only won this round. The eyes come to rest staring at me, letting me know that it awaits our next encounter.

"Only a dislocated shoulder. Very impressive. I'll let the minister know we are safe from any bucket invasions for the foreseeable future." That's Fox, confidence booster extraordinaire.

"Could you maybe give it boxing gloves or something? Getting beat up by two-by-fours all day isn't exactly what I'd call a fun time." My shoulder was only the most serious of many blows the construct landed on me. I was luckily able to pop it back into place during the battle with a quick spell that did it nearly painlessly. There were also several bruises I could feel starting to ache in the other places it had gotten me. But everything didn't hurt as much as normal. My magic healed and protected me from most basic fractures and sprains. In fact, most wizards enjoyed about the same level of resistance, but it didn't make you invincible.

"Tomorrow's dueling practice will be considerably harder. You're going to have to get better at your apparitions if you want to keep dodging." I was already expecting her to bring up my poor apparition abilities. Outside of battle, I could apparate just fine. In battle, something in my mind just refused to let me. It was like my urge to stay and fight was stronger than my will to apparate away from it.

"I'll work on it tomorrow. Was there anything else, or can I go try to recover from today?"

"Make sure to see me tomorrow morning. I have a quick task for you to do in the alley."

"Will do." I replied, and began to hobble away to shower and nurse my injuries.

Every time I make some progress, such as defeating the bucket golem, she would increase the difficulty and danger even more.

First turn of the day now consisted of mainly physical conditioning. Running was big, but weight lifting was also routine. Other than that, it was almost like a day off. I would catch up on material I needed to, work on a project, or simply rest and lounge around.

Transfiguration day was measurably harder. The morning consisted of intense study of transfiguration theory. The works of a recently deceased wizard known as Albus Dumbledore was the author of several books we studied the most. Fox told me he was more than just a great transfigurationist, but also in general one of the greatest wizards in the past couple hundred years.

Me and Fox spent the rest of our training for the day alternating between everyday and battle usage of transfiguration. Battle transfiguration usually called for summoning physical shields to protect from magical attacks, and took a large amount of focus to do properly. Physical shields summoned out of wood or metals are mostly my specialty when it comes to battle transfiguration, as they didn't have many intricate details and were generally just a slab of a type of material but just generally need a decent amount of energy to produce. Animal transfigurations are what proved a challenge for me. Small or simple creatures are fine, but with larger animals I have trouble visualizing all the minor details needed to create them. A large dog is about the extent of my skills so far.

The every day transfiguration spells I now know include the major household cleaning, cooking, and repairing types. Many healing spells also rely on transfiguration, and Fox often adds things like how to mend broken bones and flesh wounds. The more advanced injuries and illnesses, like internal organ damage or Dragon Pox, took years of study as a healer before you are able to perform them safely. It turns out that magical healers need to be just as well versed with the human body as most muggle doctors.

Charms day was based on a similar routine throughout the day but of course with different coursework. Recently, our focus had been on bewitching items, and compulsion charms on creatures and other people. With animal compulsion charms I again have trouble, but Fox told me my compulsion charms on her had been effective. The jinx I had cast is a modified version of the cheering charm, so her actually praising my work shows that it must have worked.

Enchanting items is an interesting subject, and I could tell from the start it would lead to new things down the line. Basic enchantments, like having a ladle stir in a pot or a knife cut vegetables, were temporary charms that required a lot of focus to have the complete task mapped out in your head before casting. Putting more power into the spell could increase the time or speed in which the spell operated, but would still not last very long. Visualizing a task longer than a few minutes took an almost photographic memory to picture every part of the task. To make the effects permanent requires the use of Runes.

Runes are symbols carved into a substance and infused with magic. Thousands of unique runes in many different languages are combined to create unique effects that last until the runes are deactivated by the carver or destroyed by an outside force. The real downside to runes is mostly the time needed to create them. Charming a ladle into stirring a pot with a wand is far faster than hand carving each rune needed.

There are of course limitations to what you can do with them as well. Runes rely on almost no intent based magic, simply a magical charge. A muggle hand torch works because you put in battery's and press a button. Runes work in much the same way, with the charge being the battery and the runes having only off and on settings. Alternatively, casting a simple _Lumos_ with a wand allows for variations without any need to change the overall physical process of wand movements and incantation to carry out the spell. Changing the color and brightness only require you to focus on those changes. This can also be achieved with runes, but with every change a whole new set of command runes need to be carved to program in the changes.

Today's dueling practice tied into the study of "defense against the dark arts" as Hogwarts called it. I don't see how a golem is a dark type of construct magic though. They didn't need any dark ingredients or rituals to make, and were mostly used to defend someone's home. There are all manner of supposed dark creatures and spells, but many were nearly harmless to wizards. Again we studied theory in the morning, which is where my idea to immobilize it came from. Take out the leg and the golem looses its mobility. From there it is a simple task of destroying large chunks of it until you destroy the controlling runes. My magical flames turned out to be a definite advantage in my last battle, allowing me to cast explosions with ease.

A week earlier, Fox had figured out how to recreate my destructive abilities with the fire. She had cast a mood detection spell which had determined that I was intensely angry at the time of the explosion. They worked oddly similar way to muggle mood rings, and cast a mist over a person which would then change color and return to the casters wand. It is also a spell that the training rooms are warded with, and records the emotions of every person who went into the room. The readings from the room showed two signatures. Mine was obviously there longer, and most of the colors on the graph were yellows and orange. Fox's signature was only there briefly, and displayed a very pale green signifying little to no emotions.

Once we had determined that focusing on my anger was the way to go, there were immediate results. My first attempt started with me focusing on something that made me angry. Easily enough, I found a memory from when I was a child and I had come across several older boys picking on my older sister. Just recalling that memory got my blood boiling, and focusing all my anger into a ball of flame, I threw it at the wall. It swirled around like an oversized bottle rocket in a tight circle as it sped towards its target. The sound and force of the explosion were like a muggle rocket-propelled-grenade launcher. When the dust settled I could see a crater in the magically reinforced wall about a foot in diameter.

"Lets hope that didn't wake up the neighbors." Fox chuckled. I had then watched as she waved her wand and cast a powerful repairing spell on the wall. Every piece of dust and rubble flew back into place on the wall. The experience was like watching the explosion happen in reverse.

We tested out various ways for me to manipulate my unique powers. Starting simple, Fox asked me light a conjured set of logs on fire. My first couple attempts I used far too much power and just left more large craters in the floor instead of a toasty log fire. On my fourth attempt, the log had burst into flames so hot that they burned the log away in seconds. After several more tries I was able to start a camp fire safely. Other challenges including summoning balls of flame around me that float in place, manipulating the flight path of my fireballs in midair, and a training technique I liked to think of as pitting David against Goliath.

Playing off my anger, Fox came up with seemingly impossible tasks for me to complete. My first challenge Fox set me against a literal giant and told me I could only use my summoned flames to defeat it. What she didn't tell me is that giants are notoriously resistant to magic, and my flames made of magic had about as much effect as throwing pudding.

It took me several failures before I was lucky enough to bring him down. The battle took place in a forest, which was giving me some advantage in that it couldn't see me as well as I could see it. Running through the trees, I slipped in a patch of wet leaves. A moment after I hit the ground with a thud, followed closely by the earth beneath me shaking and the light of the sun suddenly fading. Flipping over on the ground with the wind knocked out of me, I knew then I wouldn't be able to get out of the way as the giants next step was about to fall square on top of me.

Panic and fear mixed with the frustration from my previous failures. Desperate, I sent the most powerful explosion I could at the foot now only yards away from crushing me. Everything went suddenly very dark, and my ears were ringing loudly from the close proximity of the explosion. Then I realized there was something wet on my face, and wiped it off my face. Completely worn out, I weakly stood up and took in the aftermath of the fight. The aftermath of the fight was something that would definitely not be allowed on tv.

There lay the giant I had somehow slain. I looked down at myself to see that I was drenched in the giants blood, and covered with many tiny bits of flesh. On the ground next to where I had awoken was a slab of mangled flesh almost as big as my arm. These chunks had come mostly from the leg and foot of the giant, but the shoulder also had a large hole blown out of the top. The energy I sent at the giant had ripped through the giants foot and leg, and blown all the way through the inside of the things torso and out the top of its shoulder. Think if the shell from a small tank were to hit a normal person at a similar angle. The carnage was something I could deal with, but being covered in its gore was enough that I felt like vomiting.

Luckily only moments later my vision into a mix of colors which then refocused into the training room of house number four. I was still extremely tired, but clean once again. Fox stood nearby, and handed me several potions. Two bluish ones I knew contained blood restoration potions, and a third contained a pepper up potion. The first two would keep me on my feet, and the last one would help me actually feel them. I recognized but didn't know the names of the others, but a turquoise colored one tasted like cotton candy and remains the only good tasting potion I've had.

There had been several such challenges I had faced which Fox created using the common theme of near impossibility. By far the most frustrating was a magical version of a muggle chinese puzzle box. The pieces on the outside could only be moved by channeling your magic into the box and controlling my magic to move each of the pieces. Now, chinese puzzle boxes aren't exactly easy to begin with, but I found it even more fun with the bonus Fox added that every couple of failures would reset the box to a whole new configuration. Fox seemed unsurprised when the box, and whatever had been inside, was "accidentally" blasted from existence. It took until yesterday for me to finally open it up to find small greenish-blue marble hidden inside.

"It's not a marble." she had said simply when I had excitedly shown her I beat the puzzle. "haven't you been paying attention at all?" I had no idea what she meant, and the look on my face must have given it away. "Well, I would go over your notes then. Tomorrow you're going to be finding out one way or another."

The "Marble" it turns out is the power stone for a golem, which is what charged the runes that ran the construct. We had gone over it a week before, and I had figured out what it was and study up on the defensive theory.

"Enough reminiscing." I mumble to myself, and pull out my copy of "Dark Minions through the Ages" and flip to the section on golems. I am soon lost in the pages, and eventually fall asleep after going over my animal transfiguration notes. I dream of finally perfecting my plan to transfigure a lion into Fox's room one of these days.

* * *

**A/N **See, I told you chapter 7 was on its way soon! It's not the longest chapter, but chapter 8 is shaping up to be over 5k words. It will also be the completion of Logan's training.

From there, obviously it is almost FINALLY time for him to go to Hogwarts. I've been a little nervous about getting to this point in the story. I've had so many ideas floating around since i started writing this fic, and its finally time to start implementing them! Basically, i had a better idea of how i wanted his school to go than how he would get there. Up to this point, i have been mostly writing stream of conciousness. After the next chapter most of the plot points are ones that ive had thought up for a long time.

Anyway, I would like to give a quick shout out to the first people to follow the story. **Ruri7533 **has been joined by **Bluepanther33158. **If you like this story please favourite and/or follow it so I know if im doing a good job or not!

As always, give me some reviews so I know what you want me to do with this story. I'm more than happy to just make it all my own, but I really want some outside perspective on this. I've been doing this 100% on my own so far, so ive been really nervous that the story isn't taking shape properly. I hope you enjoyed chapter 7, and as always,

Thanks for Reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Unspoken Chapter 8

Disclaimer: DrFumbls does not own any part of the Harry Potter universe. On an unrelated note, check out my new book "Robert Planter and the Warlocks Geode" (Extra disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Robert Planter and the Warlocks Geode)

* * *

"Yes, we did plenty of cardio." I tell the aged man. He stares intently at a small magical display on his desk. On it is a top-down view of Logan running through the streets of a city.

"It shows." he grunts. We refocus on the screen as Logan casts a bright orange healing spell on a muggle pedestrians broken leg. He grabs a misplaced shoe from a puddle of blood next to them, casts a spell that makes the shoe glow green for a moment, and gives it to the woman. It becomes obvious that he made a portkey when the startled woman suddenly disappears.

"His casting is a little slow. He seems to have trouble with the incantations and his wandwork."

"Yes, he lacks the years of familiarity handling their wands most boys his age have. When he has to stop and slow down he over thinks the wand movements." I pause and nod at the screen. Logans arms are a blur as he casts furiously to defend himself from several aggressors. All the spells find their targets. "Don't give him time to think things over, and his wandwork improves."

"Ironic that a muggle is shaping up to become more powerful than any of the old pureblood family heirs." the Director chuckles. One of the few things I know about the director is that he is a muggleborn with a hatred for blood purists, and the power to make them know it.

"Yes, this would be far from the first time. I saw what that Granger girl did to those Death Eaters when the kidnapped her boyfriend. Had all fifteen of their wands in her hand and we found them stuck to the ceiling by their wankers!" We share a chuckle at one of the few humorous endings to the reports of death eater activity since the fall of Voldemort.

Our attention is drawn back to the monitor as Logan gets close to his goal. He displays a very creative use for an overcharged banisher that he thought up several weeks ago. He is panting and looking worse for wear by the time the screen glows white signaling the end of the simulation.

"His spellwork will be a little rough compared to the others. Considering the teacher he had though, I'm surprised he isn't creating philosophers stones and slaying dark lords already."

"Thank you sir, but I must admit most of the progress he has made is his own. I've simply shown him tricks and given him some hints on how to use them."

"Even the most powerful wizard wont accomplish anything without the mind to use it. The records from his muggle schooling say otherwise, but he seems to be a bright young man. You have done a wonderful job with him Fox."

"I'm still concerned about his magical reserves. They refill faster than most wizards, but despite what we expected his stores of power aren't growing. It's dangerous for him to be able to use up all of his magic with one spell when he gets desperate." Over and over I had watched the gloomy young man throw everything he had into one spell when faced with failure. He was never supposed to defeat the giant until giving up and asking for help. If he wasn't able to channel so much magic at once he wouldn't have. It is also how I assume he was able to overcome my security wards and charm my shower to conjure a lion outside of it when I got in. A whole team of cursebreakers have failed to get through my wards in the past, and I'm still a bit puzzled as to how exactly he did it.

"For now he is like a hammer. Not the most delicate tool, but still effective. I suppose every box of tools needs it's hammer though." the director contemplates. He looks up at me after a moment.

"You'll keep me posted on his progress every Hogsmeade weekend then?" His referral reminded me of my meeting earlier with my former transfiguration professor. She has aged considerably since I last attended Hogwarts. After all that has happened to her students during two ugly wars, not to mention the war with Grindelwald, has caused a change in her. Her hair was far more grey, and she was lacking that cheerfulness she used to be known for, at least when her students didnt anger her too much.

"Yes sir, I've already made the arrangements with the headmaster. She is eager to meet him once she heard how he saved one of her students."

"Minerva has always been protective of her lions, and it will most likely be every child at the school now. After everything last year, I'm surprised she is still even sane. That being said, I think your student is waiting to hear whether or not he passed."

"Silly boy passed everything with flying colors but is still probably worried sick." One of the few truly sad things I have come to learn about Logan is his large level of insecurity. Mostly it has just been that he knows nothing of our world, but even on trips to Diagon Alley I have not seen him say a word to anyone besides me since we started. I was hoping that odd little blonde would be back, but it wouldn't be the first time I've seen someone forget a life debt. "I will be on my way then."

"Yes, I look forward to the next update." A mischievous grin plays across his face. Like always, the Director is holding back something to test me. Or he has something planned. Either way, I doubt I'll be any more prepared than I ever am for the Directors schemes.

**[SCENE BREAK]**

I drink the disgusting draught, and it takes effect almost immediately. I stare at the empty bottle of Calming Draught, and put the stopper back on. My muscles start to relax, and I feel the adrenaline start to dissipate. I close my eyes and rest my head against the back of the couch I am sitting on and contemplate the fact that im finally done. It took nine real weeks to complete several years worth of knowledge, which is normally a ridiculous thought. The fact that I am over a year older and bigger isn't too hard to deal with, but I have been getting headaches for while now thanks too all the studying.

Some days went quickly, others seemed to never end. My main company has been Fox, despite her occasionally making me spend my free time out in the muggle world. I had went out a few times to some pubs and gotten pissed several times before running out of ingredients to make hangover potions. After that, I decided I'd hold off on the drinking and go walk around muggle London.

Of course we had visited Diagon Alley a few times to pick up books or materials, but Fox's presence kept people at a distance. Particularly the cute witch shelving books at Flourish and Botts who had smiled at me as I walked in before Fox entered behind me and the girl ran into the back room.

I was dissapointed for a while when Luna never returned from her trip. It would have been nice to spend time with an attractive girl during the otherwise lonely summer. My interest spread beyond her looks though. Everything about her was interesting and I fealt as if I could ask her a million questions and be thoroughly entertained by every answer she gave. She must have even thrown Fox for a loop, as she had gone quiet for several moments when she learned that Luna could see her face. I didnt ask Fox about the Lethifolds, but from what I read about them there is no juvenile form of them at all.

My education picked up ten-fold in the recent weeks. Literally, we would sometimes take ten or more turns in a day. While there were many difficult subjects, most of the last portion of my training came easier than I expected. Fox told me that I had the basics down, and it was time to start with the "Fun" stuff. What that really meant is I started getting two times the work and study twice the amount of material. We had also started on potions, which I actually found enjoyable, but Fox told me it was not a subject I was taking. My skills are far from impressive, but basic calming potions and hangover cures are first year level potions. I was sad to learn that while its an easy concotion, how to make Hangover potion wasnt taught at school. Especially not to the first years.

The sheer volume of things crammed into every day would have been impossible to take in if not for the memory potions. They didn't seem to make a huge difference, but I found myself far more attentive than usual. I was studying for hours without mind wandering from the subject. In muggle school, I never studied ever. I didnt care about grades or exceeding at all. Then again, reading up on the tactics used by battle mages in the wizarding wars is far more interesting than who was the fourth prime minister and what important policies did he introduce.

Now im waiting around in one of the larger training rooms we have used. Right now it's in standby mode, and appears to be just the living room of safe house "Monty". It was a similar to when Fox had left me in here and told me to wait. She told me I would know when it started, and to just remember my training...

**[Scene Break/Flashback]**

The seconds tick by as my palms grow sweaty and I practice drawing my wand. I studied the plain looking stick in my hand. The wood it's made from is supposedly good for casting spells that you need to not interfere with other spells. More importantly, the core has a definate affinity for life magic, which is generally banned in England. Most of the legal spells were healing types, and there are a few involving fertility and childbirth. Which means all the banned ones are the really interesting ones.

I was able to read up on Blood magic from a small book called "Magic and Blood: A Powerful Combination". It was an old book that only outlined the uses of blood magic, and said nothing of how it is performed. Most of the reason for blood magic being banned is that the blood used for the spell doesnt always have to be the casters. Of course, this makes sense to some degree but still many of the non-harmful magics described in the book are illegal. I still want to ask the people why they banned a blood magic spell that only detects disease and illness in the blood. Or why blood magic potions are illegal, even though they do the same as their coounterparts and only cost a drop of the drinkers blood.

I am so distracted by my thoughts, that I barely even have time to open my eyes as the couch im sitting on suddenly vanishes and I find myself with a sore butt sitting in a dark creepy alleyway at night. I dropped my wand during this, and summon some of my flames around me to see where it went. They reveal that it is only a few feet away, and I move over to grab it.

"I'm sure Fox is laughing about that one." I sighed as I bend to pick it up. It is only now that I notice the many shambling footsteps I can hear behind me. I realize I'm in an alleyway as I turn around to greet the approaching steps.

The moon shines from my back, and so I see them in full clarity. Five Inferni crowd the small London alleyway. All of them are covered in blood, and only one of them appears fresher than a week old. As they get within twenty feet, the smell hits me like a wave. I hold my breath to try and fend off the horrid stench, but it even leaves a terrible taste in my mouth. Quickly, I pull out my wand and cast a bubbleheads charm on myself. Breathing normally again, I confront the rotting corpses moving towards me. Knowing that the people they were are gone, I quickly think up a series of spells to use on my assailants. Suddenly I wave my wand as I put force into each of my spells.

-Reducto!- I cast at a female Inferi who was at the front of the pack. The curse splashes against the side of her head, and flings her into the wall of the alley heartless. Spinning my wand around I aim at the next closest target.

-Diffindo!- I send the cutting spell towards its neck. My aim is off slightly, and so a small piece of the neck is left attached. The creatures head flops down to the side even as the rest of it drops to the ground.

Frenzied, the others all begin to rush at me. While not fast, they still cover the distance by the time I've finished dealing with the other two.

I throw my arm out towards them and channel my flames to burn at a moderate temperature. The alley fills with blue light as a snake of flickering flames travels from my arm and into the middle Inferni. They stick to it, and spread out around the feet of the burning creature, keeping the other two back for a moment. Taking advantage of my opportunity, I cast at the remaining enemies.

The first I cast a bouncing jinx on. It's effects are similar to a movie I saw growing up called Flubber. Of course, my jinx also causes the target to flip upside down. Originally the spell was a practical joke spell, meant to hold someone from a group of people who wear dresses upside down. With the right focus of power into what I want the spell to do, it becomes deadly. The spell has three parts: Lift target, flip target upside down, set target down. Really my spell is doing all of that, just in a different order. I simply imagine that the target is already upside down in the air, then I make the spell "Lower" the target to the ground, flip them upside down, and then yank them quickly back down. This method is like using a shortcut to manipulating spells. Instead of the whole spell, only the different aspects of the spell need to be rearranged. There are better methods, but this is easier when in a battle. With a wet thud, the creatures head and shoulders smash into the ground hard enough that its arms are now only held together with cartilage and mushy flesh.

Stepping past the smushed pulp next to me, I decide how to take out my last opponent. It is a particuarly robust Inferi, with a large red nose and blonde hair, though it is hard to tell. Even in death the creatures beady eyes annoy me.

I pull my arm back and swing it forward like a pitcher. "Flagellus!" I command as my hand reaches the end of its path and I jab my wand in a circle before giving it a swish to finish. I push a bit more magic than necessary into the spell, and am not disappointed as the sharp wire wraps around the creatures neck. With a strong pull on my wand, blood splashes everywhere as the sharp wires rip through it's soft neck like a saw. I quickly get rid of the wire, and start to throw bits of flam all around the alley to make sure nothing is hiding anywhere. Seeing nothing, I make my way to the end of the alleyway that ends in a street. Just before I step fully into the open, I raise my wand up and yell "Aurors, I need help!" as loud as I can. Fox taught me to use it if im ever attacked, and I might as well be thorough. Of course, nothing happens as this isnt the real world, but a few aurors wont do much good.

You see, I now notice that in the street to my left, a large crowd of several hundred Inferi are all staring at me. Except for one in particualr, which is missing both of its eyes.

* * *

**A/N**- This chapter was one accident away from being twice as long, and so I am sorry that it is not. That is what you get for not saving every 5 seconds. annnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyway

So yeah, consider this P1 of Logans "Final". After the next part i promise he will be at hogwillies.

I havnt gotten any reviews/favs/follows since I last posted, but thanks a ton for doing so if your one of the guys who did.

Now then, I actually am supposed to be hanging out with friends (an hour ago), but for some reason I kept writing.

PS: check out the story "A Potter in Disguise" by astrogirl13. Im doing the beta work for it, though the author is good enough that I dont need to do much even.

PPS: nobody is reading this fic and its makin me sadddd. Anyway, if nothing new gets/has been posted for a while then you know the cause. Im probably going to keep writing a bit further no matter what, but im feeling pretty bummed about the relatively large failure this has been. The worst part is that I really have no idea what to do to let people see my fic, if the fic is good because theres nobody to review it, and/or what ive done wrong going about this. Anyway, just needed to rant a bit.

Thanks for Reading!


End file.
